The Last Stand
by marmarpenn
Summary: Sequel of a series. Cece's soul was stolen and the gang with help of Percy must get it back before it is too late. Arianna is ready to become an aunt but is afraid she may not live to become one. The gang must go on this quest to save Cece but in the fear they may loose on of there own. Don't fret because the sequel to How Amazing It Would Be If We Were Actually Normal is here!
1. Arianna- UhPercy Doesn't Give Hugs

**It's a sequel! Don't read unless you have read How Amazing It Would Be If We Were Actually Normal link below:**

s/8672434/1/How-Amazing-It-Would-Be-If-We-Were-Actually-Normal-Oc-s

**Chapter One: Arianna**

I was running not for my life but I was running towards a mob of monsters I fought and got cut and raked…

I woke up screaming.

"It's a dream Arianna calm down…" Maddy gasped.

"Yeah it's a dream I nodded my head with a slight smile, I've just been on edge lately there just stress dreams," I smiled.

I sat in between Noah and Maddy my two best friends. Sage sat in the front seat which I found highly ironic since she was the youngest in the car.

My mom gripped the steering wheel. I knew what she was thinking about. Percy he and his mom got their car flipped by a Minotaur a few years ago.

Annabeth was pregnant I would be an Aunt this summer. And the baby's middle name would be Arianna. The timing of the pregnancy couldn't be worse a war was brewing and I knew it was coming soon. We all did Demigods were on high alert and this year most demigods from fear stayed year round.

I smiled when the hill came in view and we all busted out of the car excited too see our friends. Ember Gilly and Mira sat down talking. Oh gods I missed those three I haven't seen them since Christmas!

"Guy's!" I screamed.

They looked at me all with excited looks on there faces.

I engulfed Gilly and Mira into a hug and looked at Ember for a second and she surprised me when she hugged me but nothing goes unplanned.

"We need to talk?" Ember whispered.

"Ok?" I whispered back.

She nodded and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"C'mon lets go see the parents of our niece!" Noah said.

Ok it may be weird that Noah is Annabeths half brother and I'm Percy's half sister but it happens a lto at camp and you would never guess we were siblings because of out age difference.

We walked into the big house. Percy quickly stood up running to me and engulfing me in a bear hug.

"Jeez Perc didn't know you were that big on hugs?"

"Yeah not since…"

"There has been another prophecy," said Chiron.

"Well are we going to hear it?" asked Maddy.

"All you need to know you guys and Percy are going so prepare," said Rachel grimly.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances.

"We should know," Gilly prided.

"We'll tell you this much. Cece she isn't having brain issues they took her being like her soul with the help of Psykhe goddess of the souls she still lives but as the Myth says-"

Annabeth was cut off by Noah "she can't live without her soul for more than a year she got it taken July second," said Noah.

"That's like three weeks," I gasped.

"It's best you leave in 3 days," said Chiron.  
"You have to save her saw Kayla in the corner of the room crying, I was such a… Please just save her before it is too late!" she cried.

"Of course," said Percy but he looked as pale as ever.

I looked at Ember there was tears in her eyes.

'What's wrong?'I mouthed.

She shook her head and ran her hand threw her hair.

Somehow I knew one of us might not make it through the trip.


	2. Ember- Legacy's talk too much

**Hey so since Kayla and Cece were in a lot of chapters last book I decided to make them bigger characters.**

**Chapter 2: Ember**

When the sun set at campfire not many people were singing making the fire low as I sat with my friends everyone looked at us scared grim looks as if sorry for us. Apollo sang but there voices were grim usually Cece led these kind of things. Cece's voice was amazing and I usually hated these kind of things but for once I was longing to hear her voice.

Arianna sat next to me her legs dangled on the wooden part of the broken bleecher. Oh no she was going to die before the quest started.

"Don't sit there!" I snapped .

"I always do! Why is it different now?" said Arianna.

"I just… never mind I can't tell you now there are too many people around," I said quickly.

"Ember your shaking are you ok?" Mira looked next to her her face worried. I almost told Mira I got here 2 weeks ago my school ended early and trust me I was here way too long prophecy and all.

_9 shall go to save what is taken_

_Plus one shall come along the way_

_But daughter of the sea shall be forsaken_

_And the rest must walk away_

Percy practically had a heart attack when he heard those words. I had to promise not to tell the group but I had to tell Arianna her fate. Arianna was no chicken but would she go on the quest knowing she would get left behind.

"I'm fine," I looked at the ground.

"Ok," Mira looked unconvinced.

The song ended and we slowly piled out of the bleachers.

"I would say go to the club house but that doesn't seem like a valid thing," I shrugged timidly.

"Yeah," Maddy chuckled, "Guess not…"

"See you tomorrow," I muttered.

I walked into the cabin slowly. No one noticed my entrance.

"So Jared died the last war we need a new cabin leader Ember she is the only one who has gone on a quest that means…"

"She would be a good cabin leader she's sort of brave?"

"Wait," I started laughing, "You want me to be your cabin leader?"

"We're serious Ember you were one of the leaders of the last war," said Leon.

"Your kidding me," I frowned, "That war was small to what is coming the war coming it may be 100 times worse then the last one!"

"You mean the one where Camp Jupiter and all the Roman gods were wiped out," blurted a girl.

"Who are you?"

Last time I saw there were no girls besides me in this cabin unless.

"Sydney Valdez daughter of Leo and Drew," she blurted.

"Its not allowed to talk about it! Legacy child or not!" I frowned.

"Why? My parents do all the time!" she prided her small voice stubborn.

"Because Jason Grace in that war…" I snapped.

And that is when my hands lit on fire.

"She wields the power! She must be the cabin leader!" someone blurted.

I groaned stuffing my face in my pillow. Sometimes I miss being unnoticed.

**Ok so I got a PM telling me I should include some background of the last series of an explanation and I wrote two versions of this chapter and this is the better one I think so I'm posting it.**


End file.
